


Captain Alex Danvers

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, James and Winn, Kara/James if you squint, Mentions of J'onn J'onzz, appearences by Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: After it is revealed that an out-of-the-way dragon covert has been under the leadership of J'onn J'onzz, a dragon, for several years, and not officer Hank Henshaw, as the admiralty believed,  J'onn is taken for trial. Captain Alex Danvers and her dragon, Kara Zor-El, are concerned for his fate. (A Supergirl/Temeraire crossover one shot from a tumblr prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rimahadley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimahadley/gifts).



“What are they going to do to J’onn?” Kara Zor-El rumbles, claws tearing furrows in the dirt as she fidgets nervously. 

 

“I don’t know,” Captain Alex Danvers says, sparing a glance to Lieutenant Vasquez, who just shakes her head. 

 

The covert had been under the metaphorical and literal wing of J’onn J’onzz for years since the death of the human head of the organization, Hank Henshaw, had died. But upon seeing an unharnessed dragon bursting into the frantic battle - had it really only been a few days ago? - at Dover, the Admirality had realized that they’d lost track of their out-of-the-way covert, and panicking about having unwittingly granted authority to a  _ dragon  _ had taken hold, leading to a full investigation and the - hopefully - temporary removal of J’onn from the covert.

 

“I won’t let them hurt him.” Kara growls. “And James won’t either. And if I write Kal-el -”

 

“Woah, hey - “ Alex says, “They won’t hurt him, at worst” she adds, “they’d send him to the breeding grounds, but they wouldn’t hurt him.”

 

“I won’t let them take him away either!” Kara snarls, accidentally tossing clods of dirt in the air with the ferocity of her scraping. “J’onn didn’t do anything wrong,” she rumbles, a little lower, “Everyone here knows he’s a good leader, better than Henshaw, anyway, and he was only trying to protect the covert, which is what we’re supposed to do.”

 

“I know, dearest,” Alex says.

 

“It is only because he is a dragon, and they do not believe we count as people.” she grumbles, “As if anyone who is here does not know better. As if  _ they  _ should not know better, if they are going to send us out to fight for them.”

 

Alex pats Kara’s foreleg. “I will not let them hurt him either.” She says, low and dark. 

 

The ground in the clearing shakes as James lands, Winn sliding off his shoulder immediately. “We heard what happened -”

 

Kara looks up, and James hurries to her. She makes a low, keening noise and he drapes his heavily-armored head on her shoulder, leaning against her side. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Winn says, quietly to Alex, “Because - I don’t know if it would do anything, but I could go to the admiralty, and - “

 

“I don’t -”

 

But before their discussion can continue, Lucy - left provisionally in charge of the covert - rushes into the clearing, her face displeased but firm. 

 

“They’ve decided to send him to the breeding grounds. And -” She adds, as Kara and James growl loudly enough to shake the branches of the trees. “ - they want to investigate all of the - the Officers who were aware of J’onn’s - leadership.”

 

Alex finds herself rapidly enclosed by blue claws. “I will not let them take Alex.”

 

“It’s alright, dearest.” Alex says, gently, “If they want the truth, they can have it. I’m the best person to tell it.”

 

“Alex -” James and Winn say, in unison. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Alex says. “The Admiralty is never comfortable with women officers, they’ll want me out of there as soon as possible.”

 

“If they put you in a cell, I will break it open,” Kara growls.

 

“Please, please, promise to wait with Winn.” Alex turns to look at Lucy. “Have you seen him?” 

 

“He’s fine. More concerned about the two of you.”

 

Alex smiles weakly. “Do you know if they’ll let me see him before my - interview?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Alright,” Alex straightens her bottle-green jacket. “I’m ready.”

 

“Be  _ careful. _ ” Kara says. “And - do tell J’onn I’m sorry, if you see him, and that we will not let them send him away to the breeding grounds.”

 

“I will.” Alex says, smiling ruefully. 


End file.
